Bespin
|diametro=118,000 kilómetros |atmosfera=Respirable[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] |clima= |gravedad= |terreno=Gaseoso |agua= |interes= |flora=Algae |fauna=*Beldon *Camarón de aire *Cangrejo planeador *Rawwk *Velker |especies= |otrasespecies=*Humanos *Ugnaughts |idioma=*Básico Galáctico *Ugnaught |gobierno= |poblacion=6,000,000 |gentilicio= |ciudades=*Ciudad Nube *Estación ChinookStar Wars Battlefront II *UgnorgradStar Wars: Uprising |imports= |exports=Tibanna |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República}} Bespin era un inmenso gigante gaseoso ubicado en las proximidades del sistema Anoat, un sector desolado de la galaxia. Bespin tenía varias lunas, y su masa gaseosa contenía un estrato delgado de atmósfera habitable. Sus capas eran una fuente rara de gas tibanna, que era cosechado y refinado en varios complejos mineros, como Ciudad Nube, una metrópoli opulenta suspendida en las enormes nubes ondulantes del planeta. La ciudad ugnaught de Ugnorgrad también estaba ubicada sobre el planeta, siendo gobernada por el Rey Ozz en el tiempo posterior a la Batalla de Endor. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Bespin permaneció sin afiliación, pero eso no impidió que el Imperio Galáctico acuartelara el planeta y se apoderara de Ciudad Nube. Sin embargo, con la derrota del Imperio en Endor, el gigante gaseoso y su próspera colonia minera terminaron recuperando su libertad. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back'' * *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Age of Rebellion - Lando Calrissian 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Smuggler Mission'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars'' 1 *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Pirate's Price'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' *''Star Wars'': Datapad *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Journey Through Space'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * ; imagen #11 * * * * * * * * ; imagen #11 }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Gigantes gaseosos de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Lugares de Bespin Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del sector Anoat